The wedding
by HanableKing28
Summary: it's Hermione's wedding day to the man that she loves but feels as though she isn't good enough.


I looked myself over nervously. What if I wasn't as beautiful as she was and he thinks less of me? These desperate and insecure thoughts ran through my head. The dress that I had bought was a large gown, strapless, corset style in the back, an intricately patterned bodice, floor length with a medium train, the skits in the back were bunched up causing a flower look. It was heavy and many layers made up from cotton to silk. I loved it but still felt so worried.

I bit my lipstick covered bottom lip, I was freaking out! I was so wrapped up in my mind that I didn't notice Severus walk into the room. I saw him in the mirror leaning against the wall, a concerned look in his eyes.

"What's got you all in a tizzy?" he said finally after a few seconds of staring at each other through the mirror.

"I'm so nervous Severus, what if I don't live up to her, what if I'm not good enough for him?" I said coming dangerously close to tears.

"You have surpassed her in every way and he is madly in love with you. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, you mustn't compare yourself to someone that used to hold his life captive. You just need to smile and look gorgeous as always, ok?" he looked at me, he had walked across the room and was now standing in front of me and holding my face in his hands. He kissed my forehead and looked at me. "You are the one that he care for now, he love you, all of you, just be yourself and you will find happiness." He said and picked up my veil, he gently secured the metal comb in my curls that were pinned together loosely at the top of my head. Several had escaped the confines and were now hanging around my face, they reassured me a bit. made me feel like myself.

He pulled the veil over my face, and fixed it. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you." I said ad hugged him tightly.

"It's been my pleasure to help my husband's cousin." He smiled brightly at me.

Severus and David, my cousin, had met each other at one of my barbeques. He lived with me and my parents when he was a kid so he knew that I was a witch and never judged me for it. They hit it off and within two years they had gotten married. Severus and I had become close before that but then it made us family so our bond grew. He was like a big brother to me old Severus. My cousin was now twenty eight years old and could take care of himself. He was older than me by four years.

Ginny bust into the room looking frantic in her bourbon coloured bridesmaid dress.

"It's time to start, hurry up." He said then immediately left the room to go and meet Draco her boyfriend, the one that has lasted since the summer after the war had finished.

I smiled nervously, Severus just took my arm and led me out to the ceremony.

When I got there I saw my wedding party all line up and ready to go. In the front the was Ginny and Draco, next the was Harry and Cho Chang, after them was Neville and Luna then in the back in front of us was Ron and Lavender because I wanted them as far away from me as possible when I am standing at the altar.

The music started up and the couples led out one my one, I was clutching onto Severus' arm for dear life. He was the only thing keeping me from running out of the building screaming.

"We're on." Severus said pulling me from her thoughts of fleeing and started walking out before even giving me time to think before forcibly walking out.

He kept a slow enough pace so that I didn't trip up or fall over, my body was now shaking but when I looked up and met those liquid silver eyes, all my fears just melted away. A goofy smile took over my face and all I could think about was how long it was taking to reach him. He smiled broadly at me as he took my hand in his large, warm one. All I could see were his eyes that were hypnotising me.

The all of a sudden we were exchanging ring and then were kissed. It never ceased to short circuit. His lips were the only things that I was able to register.

He was then picking me up bridal style ad was carrying me to the reception area where we were going to hold the dinner.

I shrieked as he tossed me up slightly in the air and caught me.

"You're terrible." I laughed, while clutching to his shirt for dear life.

"I will never drop you." He said and looked earnestly into my eyes.

"I know." I kissed him, wolf whistling and cat calls pulled us from our little bubble.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" the twins said at the same time.

"We get it!" I yelled back.

Laughter was heard throughout the crowd.

The dinner was an enjoyable affair, there was dancing and talking, laughter of little children and joy.

I was swept onto the dance floor by every male there. Draco was currently dancing with me as Ginny was dancing with one of her older brothers.

"You know, I don't feel completely uncomfortable about calling you mum." He smirked.

"I could never take her place, in your heart or you father's." I whispered.

"There is not a single fibber in my being that woman for what she did, trust me, neither of us harbour any affection for her. Especially not his."

He then handed me over to the man in question. I smiled at him. "You know, we might have laughter of small children in our home someday" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered at the voice that was constantly in my dreams. "One day we might be lucky enough I hope."I said as I looked back up to him.

"What's troubling you love?" he said as his brow creased in confusion.

"Nothing, just me being silly about something." I tried to wave him off.

He stood firm, "Tell me what it is, we are married now so there should be nothing that we can't share." He pulled e tighter to his chest as we continued to dance around the floor.

"It's just that I worry sometime if I will ever be good enough, be as good as her." I stopped dancing and looked up at him, my insecurities coming flooding back.

"Never even feel the need to compare yourself to that horrid woman." He led us off the dance floor and behind one of the pillars. "I never chose to marry her, but I tried to make it work, she threw it in my face when she decided to sleep with man after man. You are what I want, you are my future." He cupped my cheek and lightly kissed me.

I smiled at him.

"I love you." The words flowing smoothly from my mouth.

"I love you to." He then pulled me back to the party.

Soon it was time for him to find the garter from under my dress.

I blushed when I was sat down in a chair so that everyone could watch.

Instead of flipping the bottom half of my dress up he went under it all. I was shocked and by the look of the snickering faces I looked it.

I felt him run his face up my left leg and follow it up until he had found the garter. Slowly he pulled it off with his teeth. The crowd whooped with joy.

I smiled and I'm sure that I was crimson.

"I love it when you blush my darling." He said as he came up and kissed me.

Too soon the party was over and I was now standing in his room, leaning against the bedpost and looking at the scarlet sheets.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"It won't hurt for long, I promise." He said as he kissed softly up my neck.

"I know, this is going to be my wedding night and I have been looking forward to it." I felt him start to undo the lacing on my dress, soon it was around my ankles. He ran his hands up and down my body, the skin pebbled under his touch.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen my love." He unsnapped my bra. I turned and started to undress him.

That was a night never forgotten.

_**What do you think? I know that there are probably a thousand mistake but I am tired.**_


End file.
